


Ice Pop

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Kid Fic, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean take care of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



At twelve, Dean had learned many things. He learned that the boogey man was real, that you should listen to your doctor, and that Sammy was a pain in the ass when he was sick.

He loved him, he really did. However, when he was sick he would whine. He would whine about EVERYTHING. It was enough to drive Dean mad.

Right now he had his brother stripped down to his underwear, bundled up in bed, with a rag on his forehead. The old lady at the store told Dean what to make the canned chicken soup better (read healthier.) 

The trick would be getting his brother to eat _and _take his medicine. He could put the Tylenol in the soup, but one taste and Sam would ditch it. Not that he blamed him. He pulled the hot soup from the stove top, put a little in a bowl, grabbed the medicine, a glass of kool-aid, and headed over to where his little brother was sleeping.__

__"Time to get up Sammy," he called softly._ _

__"No."_ _

__All Dean could do was sigh, set the food aside, and pull off the cover. "Time to take your medicine."_ _

__"Nooooo," Sammy whined as he buried his head in the pillow._ _

__"Come on, I bought those Ice pops that you like. If you eat your soup and take your medicine, I'll let you have one." Okay, so it was bribery, sue him. He was not above bribing his brother to behave or do something he didn't want to do._ _

__Sammy slowly turned over and gave his brother a suspicious look, before asking, "What kind?"_ _

__"The kind you have to break in half."_ _

__"A whole one?"_ _

__"Maybe. If you eat your soup and stay awake to eat both halves, then you get a whole one. If you fall asleep, you can have the other half for a snack."_ _

__"A blue one?"_ _

__"I think we have a blue one. So, what do you say; will you sit up, take your medicine, and eat for me?"_ _

__Dean smiled as Sam took his medicine and ate most of his soup. He only had enough energy to eat half of half of his ice pop. Dean put it back in the freezer before putting away the dishes and grabbing a clean wash rag. As he cleaned up Sammy's face he wondered 2 things: when would his dad come home and if he could get away with kidnapping Sam and running away to Bobby's. Which he felt he should have done when Sammy first came down with the summer flu._ _

__~Fin~_ _

**Author's Note:**

> An Image of the Ice Pops I am talking about can be found [Here](http://imgur.com/3OkpUHs)


End file.
